Five Nights at Freddy's: What Came Next
by Creep E. Coyote
Summary: This story is more interesting than the one before it. It's much longer and has much more characters. This story shows the events of FNaF 2, even focusing on Jeremy Fitzgerald at times, but some events are from my imagination. These characters' personalities operate under how aggressive each one is (example: Bonnie would always be mad because he's the most aggressive in FNaF 2).


_**Five Nights at Freddy's: What Came Next**_

by Roman Vittorio Marchetti

Previously in Five Nights at Freddy's:

Four kids: Timothy, Oliver, Samantha, and Toby. These four adored the kid-friendly restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A girl named Carolyn told a story that was going around the restaurant about how during the time that the first restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner, was opened, a child got murdered outside by a mysterious purple man. And one day, when the Puppet started to act weird, an arcade minigame showed up, which depicted exactly the events of the murdered child.

Timothy believed that the reason that the Puppet was acting odd was because the spirit of the murdered child was possessing him. And in due time, a minigame showed up, this time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and it displaying what was to come. Four boys took a crying child to an animatronic named Fredbear and forced the child into Fredbear's mouth. Fredbear ended up biting down on the child's frontal lobe, causing him to be close to death.

On the same day, an animatronic named Golden Freddy lured the four children into a back room, however this animatronic turned out to be the purple man in disguise. He kept the four there until nighttime, when a Puppet started wandering around with Freddy, which is exactly what happened in the second minigame. The purple man incapacitated Freddy, and when Timothy tried to escape, the purple man caught him and murdered the children, one by one.

When Timothy and the others showed up in the afterlife, the child who was first murdered by the purple man was there, in the form of the Puppet. He explained that he possessed the Puppet after the purple man murdered him, and he stayed down there to try to get revenge. He helped Timothy and the others gain revenge too by giving them the Gift of Life, although it wasn't quite the gift they were expecting...

Nighttime

It was night. The pizzeria was now shrouded in shadow, transforming the hallways from bright and cheery to secluded and sinister.

Toy Freddy and his band mates, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, stood on the Show Stage, the closed stage curtain concealing them from view. The Puppet was inside of his prize box and the balloon vendor, Balloon Boy, was motionless as well, eyes unblinking.

Toy Freddy's ears twitched, listening with intent. After a moment, he turned his head to Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica.

"It is okay now, friends. The pizzeria is closed."

Toy Bonnie set down his guitar by his feet. "All right! It's our Break Time now!"

"Wonderful!" said Toy Chica cheerfully, setting her cupcake down by her feet as well and stretching her arms above her head. "My arm was getting tired from holding that cupcake up all day."

"It weighs like one pound," said Toy Bonnie.

"Case in point," said Toy Chica.

"It is okay," said Toy Freddy, stepping off the stage. "BB! Puppet! It is nighttime now!"

Balloon Boy looked around, then at Toy Freddy. "Yay!" He ran to the Puppet's prize box and started rapping his _Balloons!_ sign on the side. "Puppet, c'mon out!"

The lid opened up, and the Puppet poked his head out.

"Come back in a while," he said, closing the lid again. "I'm tired."

Balloon Boy waited for a few seconds, tapping his foot, then rapped on the side of the box again. The lid opened up and the Puppet peeked out again, this time with annoyance.

"I _said_ in a while!" said the Puppet.

"Is a while a few seconds?" Balloon Boy asked.

The Puppet sighed. "All right, I'm wide awake anyways." He got out of the box and wound up his music box before walking away from the Prize Corner, flicking Balloon Boy a glare. "Thanks to _you_."

"Come on, Puppet, it is not as bad as you perceive it to be," said Toy Freddy. "Nighttime is the only time in 24 hours where you can go about and do what you want. Otherwise, you are stuck doing the same job for... eighteen hours straight, it looks like."

"We never get a break," said the Puppet.

"We do not need one, as we are robots," said Toy Freddy.

"Um.. yeah, of course," said the Puppet nervously. He hadn't revealed that he was actually being haunted by the spirit of a murdered child, and he wasn't planning on it anytime soon.

Just then, Foxina, now known as Mangle, came crawling into the room, on the ceiling. Ever since she had been turned into a take-apart-and-put-back-together kid's attraction, the kids had just left her as a jumbled mess of parts. Her voice box, which was located on her endoskeleton head now seperated from her fox head, was badly damaged due to her mangled state, and as a result, it forced her to refer to herself in the third person, as every "I", "me", and "my" was replaced with the name that was set into her programming, which was "Foxina".

"Hey, guys," she said. "Is everything okay with the Puppet?"

"Yes, I think so," said Toy Freddy. "He has been acting odd lately, and I cannot quite put my finger on to exactly _why_."

"Well, Foxina's sure it'll pass," said Mangle. She dropped down from the ceiling onto a table and sighed. " _Boy_ , is Foxina ever tired. That same boy that hangs around Foxina wasn't here today. Foxina misses him; he always seemed upset that Foxina was being taken apart by the kids."

"He must really care about you," said Toy Chica, walking up to Mangle and stroking her head. "And that's a good thing."

"Yeah," said Mangle softly. "He's the only one who looks after Foxina besides the staff. Every one else just takes Foxina apart."

"I'll never understand why they do that," said Toy Bonnie.

"They hate Foxina!" said Mangle, pounding her fist on the table for emphasis. "There's no other reason. They're nothing but trouble."

"They have a soft side," said the Puppet. "I've seen them acting friendly towards me."

"Well, that's only because you give them gifts," said Mangle. "Otherwise, you're just a noodle-armed freak suspended by strings to them."

"Yeah, but still!"

"Wait." Toy Freddy held up his hand. "... Did you all just hear that?"

"Hear what?" the Puppet asked.

"It was a... buzz... of some sort," said Toy Freddy. "Wait, does this mean that there is a night guard? He must be checking the monitor."

"Night guard?" said Toy Bonnie, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Can we go kill him?"

"First, we scan to see if he is a predator," said Toy Freddy, "and if he tests positive, _then_ we kill him."

"Great!" said Toy Chica. "Let's go!"

Realization

Freddy opened his eyes, sliding his gaze around the room. He could tell that he was lying on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to sit up, and was surprised at how heavy his body was.

 _Where am I?_

He tried again, and this time he succeeded. After sitting up, he stood up and instantly felt unbalanced. He touched his hand to the wall to the left of him and leaned against it, panting. His knees hurt like crazy.

 _Why do I feel so tired?_

Freddy tried to take a step, and he heard a thump. It wasn't the thump of a shoe.

It was more like the thump of metal on ground.

Freddy slowly looked down, and what he saw made him cry out. His legs were brown, thick, tattered, and his feet were more like paws, three chubby toes on each foot. He also noticed that his knees were in very poor shape, ripped apart to near nothingness, which explained the pain, and wires were falling out from the damaged edges. His vision panned lower still, and he realized that he was wearing a bow-tie, and had two buttons going down his chest. He looked at his hands, and saw that his right hand had a microphone grasped within its pudgy mitt.

"I'm... Freddy?" he said softly, and was surprised at how deep his voice was.

"I thought I was... Timothy," he said sadly. "How did I get in here?"

He tried to remember, memories turning out hazy in his mind, but then instantly, he understood.

The Puppet was putting the animatronic heads over their own, and the one that Timothy got was...

 _Freddy._

"No!" he cried suddenly. He slumped to the ground, a loud clang echoing through the room. "Please! Puppet! Tell me this isn't true! TELL ME!" He clenched his fist in anger and pounded it onto the ground, another clang sounding. "If I ever run into you again, I'll make you pay! I WILL!"

Freddy lowered his head, his eyes shut, his teeth gritted. He couldn't believe that this is what the Puppet meant by "The Gift of Life". Timothy wanted life, but he didn't want _this_! He wanted to be back with his family, his Mom and Dad... not as an animatronic left in the Parts  & Service room.

Something instantly clicked in Freddy's mind.

The others.

They were the animatronics, too.

"Oliver?" said Freddy, looking around the room. "Samantha? Toby? Are you guys animatronics too?" He caught sight of the faceless bunny animatronic, propped up against the wall.

Two lights flickered on in the bunny's face, and Freddy gasped in shock. It swiveled its head around the room, pausing at Freddy.

"Wha..." The bunny set the palm of his hand on the ground and got himself in a better sitting position. "Is that... Freddy? How are you moving around?" His voice was just a cluster of barely audible staticy words.

"How are _you_ awake?" Freddy asked.

"The... Puppet..." said the bunny slowly, trying to remember. "He... put the head on me, and..."

"Wait..." Freddy peered more carefully at the bunny. "Are you... Oliver?"

The bunny looked down at himself, then at Freddy. "... That's who I am, yeah. But I look like some sort of Bonnie animatronic."

"Well, I'm actually Timothy," said Freddy. "The Puppet put the animatronic heads on us, and now we're the animatronics."

"We... are?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," said Freddy. "I don't know how he-"

"ASSHOLE!" Bonnie suddenly yelled, standing up. Freddy saw that Bonnie's height rivalled his, and it was intimidating. "I'm going to make him pay for this! Where the hell is he?!"

"I... don't know," said Freddy cautiously. "Why're you so angry?"

"I hate him!" Bonnie yelled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"He's already dead," said Freddy. "He's being possessed by the spirit of the dead boy, remember?"

"Well, I'm going to find him and destroy him, then! Where is he?!"

"Again, I don't know," said Freddy. "But he is known to be at the Prize Corner, I guess..."

"The Prize Corner!" Bonnie yelled in response.

"Why're you yelling?!" Freddy shouted.

"I don't know, the whole issue of spontaneously becoming an animatronic is _freaking me out here_!"

"Unh..." A low, grating moan was heard from the other end of the room. "Guys... could you keep it down, please? I **–** oh, my gosh! Freddy? Bonnie?" Freddy and Bonnie looked over at the source of the voice and saw Chica standing up.

"Let me guess," said Freddy. "Samantha?"

Chica blinked in surprise. "Um, yes! I am! How did you know?"

"Because I was Oliver," said Bonnie, "And he was Timothy. But now we've become the animatronics because the Puppet put those animatronic heads over ours, and now look."

Chica gasped. "I'm..." She looked down at herself and cried out, stepping back against the wall. "I'm... Chica...?" Chica paused, then lowered her head and covered her eyes. She looked as though she were about to cry.

"Oh, Chica, it's okay," said Freddy reassuringly, limping over to Chica and putting his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to find the Puppet, and get our revenge on him for this. And then we're going to find the purple man and kill _him_ for killing us, too."

"Yes..." Chica wiped her eyes and looked at Freddy, smiling briefly. "Yes, I would like to do that very much." She looked at her arm stumps in confusion. "I... I can't even cry..."

"Yeah, because we're robots," said Bonnie. "Also, why're your eyes so wide?"

"They are?" said Chica.

"You can make your eyes half-lidded if you want," said Bonnie. "You look surprised."

Chica's head vibrated briefly, as if she was trying to close her eyes, then she looked at Bonnie and shook her head. "I... I can't close them."

"Come on, yes you can!" said Bonnie in annoyance. "It's easy, just do this!" His red lights of eyes flickered on and off several times.

"No, my... it's as if I don't even have eyelids," said Chica, feeling around her eyes. "Yeah... yeah, I don't have eyelids."

"Wait a minute," said Freddy. "Where's... where's Toby?"

"Toby?" said Chica. "He's probably become... I don't know, Foxy?"

"Yeah... yeah, he did!" said Bonnie. "Because I remember seeing him get the Foxy head!"

"Good job, you two!" said Freddy. "Now to see if he's in here..." He cautiously moved his way over to the connecting room and peeked inside. "Hey, there he is!"

Foxy was standing straight up, as opposed to Freddy and the others, who were lying down at the time. His head was tilted to the side, and his eyes were wide open, though they weren't moving.

"Foxy?" Freddy walked up to him and patted his chest. "I mean... Toby?"

Foxy didn't move.

" _Shoot_ ," said Bonnie, slamming his fist into the wall. "I was _sure_ that he would've possessed Foxy."

Foxy blinked.

"Hey, hold on!" said Freddy, raising his hand. "Toby? That you in there?"

Foxy raised his head up and looked at Freddy. Upon sight of the animatronic bear, Foxy quickly jumped backward, his eyes wide.

"Freddy?" he said in terror. "Get 'way from me, lad! Get back or I'll tear ye apart!" His voice sounded like a pirate's. Foxy paused. "Hey, what be wrong wit me voice?"

"I'm... Timothy," said Freddy. "Are you Toby?"

"Tim?" said Foxy in confusion. "Be ye wearin' a Freddy suit?"

"No," said Freddy. He lowered his head and peered inside of him, and saw Timothy's dead corpse inside of the Freddy animatronic. "Okay, on second thought, I am. We've-" Freddy did a double-take. "Wait..." He looked inside again and saw his dead body, crumpled up inside of Freddy.

"What, are you actually inside?" Bonnie asked.

Chica peered inside of herself. "Hey, I'm inside of Chica!"

"Me too!" said Bonnie. "How did this happen? Did the purple man put us in here?"

"He must've," said Freddy.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Foxy. "So we've become the animatronics now?"

"Yeah," said Freddy, leaning against the wall. "The Puppet had put the animatronic heads over our own, and we became the animatronics."

"But who got the Golden Freddy head?" Foxy asked.

"Carolyn did," said Bonnie.

"Who?"

"She was the girl who told us about the purple man," Bonnie explained. "And he must've caught her, too."

"I saw a little girl appear," said Freddy. "But I didn't know who she was."

"Yeah, that was Carolyn," said Bonnie.

"So does that mean that she's back here, too?" Chica asked.

"Probably," said Foxy, peering around the room. "But if she was, then the lass would've shown 'erself by now, aye?"

"Eh," said Freddy. "It's all right. Right now, we've gotta go find the Puppet."

"Right!" said Chica. "I had completely forgotten about him!"

Freddy started towards the door, but then he stumbled and landed against the wall. "Crap, I had forgetton about my _knees_."

"Why, what's wrong with them?" Chica asked.

"They're damaged or something," said Freddy. "Every time I take a step, my knees hurt. It makes it kinda hard for me to walk, but I think I'm okay."

Bonnie grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. "Good thing it wasn't locked."

"Aye, or else we'd be _really_ screwed," said Foxy.

Bonnie peeked outside, then looked back at the others.

"Okay, no one's around," he said.

"Right, let's go then," said Freddy, walking out of the room with the others in tow.

The Meet-Up

Freddy made his way towards a party room, peering around. "Geez, you're right, Bonnie. There _isn't_ anyone around."

Bonnie walked into the Main Hall and peered around into the other three party rooms. After passing the first, he did a double-take. He saw the silhouette of a curvy, feminine figure in the first.

"Well, looks like I stand corrected," said Bonnie, smiling. "Wait there, I'm going in here." He cautiously stepped into the party room and took in his surroundings. There were four long tables, paper party hats lining the center of each one, and chairs coating the sides. Bonnie noticed what looked like a large air vent on the floor, and he also noticed that that was where the female was headed.

Curiously, Bonnie crept up behind her, reaching forward to touch her shoulder. She stepped into some moonlight shining in from a window, and Bonnie realized that she was actually Toy Chica.

He recoiled with a gasp and stepped back, his metal foot clanging on the hard linoleum. Toy Chica turned around in confusion, but upon sight of Bonnie, her eyes widened and she let out a electronic cry, jumping backwards against the wall. She stared at Bonnie in terror, slowly edging lower and lower to the ground until she was sitting, her back to the wall.

"Who-who are you?" she cried in shock. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm... not going to hurt you," said Bonnie. "How're you moving around at this time of night?"

"Please, leave me alone," she gasped, slowly edging her way across the floor to the air vent. "I... I don't want to fight you. Please, go away."

Bonnie started to object, but he could see that Toy Chica was terrified. Bonnie could tell that if she was an actual person, she would be crying tears. Not wanting any trouble, he turned around and headed to the doorway.

"Sorry," said Bonnie, glancing back at her. "I'll just... go, then, I guess." He stepped around the corner and left.

Toy Chica stared at the doorway, unsure if the purple monster was going to return. She hadn't seen anything like him, and he was terrifying. He was very tall, his arm and face was missing, and two glowing red dots of eyes were glaring at her from what was left of it.

 _My gosh, who_ was _that?_ Toy Chica thought, still shaken up. _In all my time at the pizzeria, I've never come across anyone like_ him _..._

 _But what was he saying?_ she thought in confusion. _He was just saying all this garbled static. I could barely understand him, and he looks pretty freaky, but I don't think he's hostile. I mean, he just left after a while._ Toy Chica was starting to calm down. She took a deep breath and let it out, slowly getting up. _Now that I think about it, he seemed... lonely, it looked like. He looked like he had suffered through a lot of people being afraid of him, and now he's timid and shy. Maybe I should talk to him, see if he's friendly._

Toy Chica stepped to the doorway and looked around. She could see the security guard putting on a Freddy head over his own, and the faceless creature was standing in the hallway. After the guard put on the head, the faceless creature turned and started heading back down the hallway. Toy Chica caught another glimpse of those red, glaring eyes, and she retreated back into Party Room 1 on pure impulse.

"Hey..." said his jumbled voice. "Was that you? Were you watching me?"

"I..." Toy Chica peered around the corner at him. "... Yes, I was. Who are you?"

"I'm Bonnie," said the other animatronic.

Toy Chica only heard distorted audio. "Sorry, could you repeat that, please?"

"B. O. N. N. I. E!" he yelled. "Seriously, how hard is it, Featherhead?!" He sounded angry now.

Toy Chica paused, then took a step backward, surprised by this outburst. Her eyelids tilted diagonally and she looked sad. "... Why... why're you yelling at me...?"

"Oh, sorry," said Bonnie. "Sorry, it's just... it's frustrating, because of my voice, and that no one can easily understand me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's... it's fine," said Toy Chica. She wiped her forehead and sighed.

"How're you moving around at this time of night?" Bonnie asked again.

"We're left in a Free-Roaming Mode at night," Toy Chica explained. "It's so that our servos don't get locked up." Then she looked closer at Bonnie, squinting slightly. "Also, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Parts & Service room?"

"The what?"

"The Parts & Service room?" Toy Chica repeated. "The room that you come from? The company put you guys in there, you were deactivated, you technically shouldn't be moving around at this time? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Oh... oh yeah, I get it now," said Bonnie. "Yeah, we were in the Parts & Service room, then. We left it just to walk around and see what's going on here. This restaurant's the one we used to go to when we were kids, actually-"

"Wait." Toy Chica raised a hand. "You were _kids_? As in, animatronic kids?"

"No, as in _actual human_ kids," said Bonnie.

"Oh, my goodness," said Toy Chica, covering her mouth with her hand briefly. "How did you end up as the animatronics?"

"A man dressed in purple killed us, and Our souls possessed them," Bonnie explained. "In the afterlife, the puppet showed up, and he put animatronic heads over our own. Then everything went black, and when we woke up, we were the animatronics."

"What a story," said Toy Chica. "But... the Puppet did this?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "And he said that he was gonna give us the 'Gift of Life'... some gift. If I find him, I'm gonna _kill_ him! Do you know where he is?"

"... Yes," said Toy Chica. "And I can let you see him, but only if you promise not to attack him on sight."

"... Fine."

"It'll be okay," said Toy Chica reassuringly. "This way." She took his hand and started to lead him down the hall.

The Dispute

The Puppet could hear the music box creak as it began to be wound up remotely by the security guard. He frowned. He didn't think that he was _ever_ going to be able to go and try to kill him. He had become much more self-aware of the music box ever since that night when he neglected it and the Puppet almost came out and attacked him.

Just then, the music box stopped. Smiling with pleasure, the Puppet lifted the lid of the prize box and rose out of it. The room became illuminated with light as the night guard turned on the camera light, revealing the Puppet's presence. The music box began to play "Pop Goes The Weasel", and the Puppet began to climb out of the box as the light turned off.

"Puppet?" said a soft voice. The Puppet turned and saw Toy Chica approaching the Prize Corner, and she appeared to be guiding something that was following her.

"Hey, Toy Chica," said the Puppet.

"Um, Puppet, this is... Bonnie," Toy Chica said casually, bringing the follower into the Puppet's sight. The Puppet gasped in shock at the sight that he beheld. A large, purple bunny animatronic, even taller than Toy Freddy, and with lack of a face and left arm. Two crimson pinpricks of light from within a dense cluster of metal and wires from what was left of Bonnie's face peered intensely around the Prize Corner, and upon sight of the Puppet, they froze and grew brighter than before.

"That's him," said Bonnie, pointing at the Puppet with his single arm. "He's the spitting image."

The Puppet instantly recognized him. He was one of the children's souls that which he promised to give the Gift of Life, however he ended up in the body of this Bonnie animatronic.

"Um... hello, Bonnie," said the Puppet as calmly as animatronically possible. "P-pleased to meet you."

Suddenly, Toy Freddy walked by, but upon sight of Bonnie, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, my goodness! Toy Chica, Puppet, get away from that thing!"

"Toy Freddy?" Toy Chica turned to him. "No, it's okay, he's my friend. I just met him."

"That thing is your friend?" said Toy Freddy in surprise. "He will not hurt you, will he? What is his name?"

"My name's Bonnie," said Bonnie. "What's it to you?"

"Bonnie, be nice," Toy Chica whispered.

"Strictly impossible," said Bonnie.

"Greetings, and welcome to my pizzeria," said Toy Freddy, tipping his hat. "My appellation is-"

"Toy Freddy," said Bonnie. "Yeah, I know. I used to go here when I was a kid."

"Bonnie says that you showed up in the afterlife somehow," said Toy Chica to the Puppet. "Did you really do that?"

"Um, yes," said the Puppet.

"Yeah, he did," said Bonnie. "And he promised me and my friends to get the 'Gift of Life', and then it backfired or something, and then we ended up in the bodies of... of _these_ things!"

"As I recall," said Toy Freddy, raising his index finger, "you were instructed to be respectable, and you are not going to make many friends if you do the opposite such."

"As I recall," said Bonnie, "you were instructed to shut the hell up."

"By whom?"

"Me. Shut the hell up."

"Bonnie, please!" said Toy Chica. Then she glanced apologetically at Toy Freddy. "I'm sorry, Bonnie seems to always be mad for some reason."

"Hey, how about _you_ lose your arm and your pretty face and let's see how chipper _you_ are," said Bonnie. "Anyways, Toy Freddy, I do have friends, and they're around here somewhere."

"Ah," said Toy Freddy, nodding. "But also, the aforementioned 'things' that you stated were the animatronics of the restaurant previous this, and your other friends are likely the other old animatronics. If I may, are your friends in a disfigured state as you are?"

"Toy Freddy..." said Toy Chica nervously.

"What did you say to me?!" Bonnie yelled. He grabbed Toy Freddy

by the front of his suit with his one arm and lifted him clear off the ground without even straining.

"Oh! Oh!" said Toy Freddy in fright. "Please, sir, put me down!"

"First, say you're sorry, and say it like you _mean_ it," Bonnie snarled, a few sparks bursting from the darkness in his face to punctuate the word.

"All right, all right!" said Toy Freddy. "I am truly sorry, Bonnie! Please put me down, I beg of you! Please do not hurt me!"

Bonnie was motionless, still glaring.

"Bonnie, please," said Toy Chica, touching his shoulder. "Don't hurt him, he's my boss."

"Wimp." Bonnie lowered Toy Freddy slowly to the ground. Toy Freddy adjusted his bowtie, staring in surprise at Bonnie.

"He's _really_ testy sometimes," said Toy Chica to Toy Freddy. "I'm very sorry."

"But yeah, like you said, my friends are the other old animatronics," said Bonnie. "Freddy's... not that bad, he's got weak knees, though, they're kind of damaged somehow. Chica has her head seperated in two and her hands are missing, and Foxy has a large chunk of his head missing and a rip in his chest."

"Chica... really?" Toy Chica asked. "Could I meet her? I'm kind of curious now."

"She's way too freaky," said Bonnie. "Even more so than I am, so if you see her, don't freak out like you did with me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," said Toy Chica. "It was just a bit of a shock, I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Not surprising," said Bonnie.

Foxy glanced around. "Chica, be ye seein' Bonnie anywhere?"

Chica poked her head from around the corner of a party room. "No, he's not in here," she said.

"Great," said Freddy. "I leave him for _one minute_ and he goes missing."

"Why did he leave, anyways?" Chica asked.

"Oh, he said that he was gonna go into that party room," said Freddy, pointing to the one Bonnie had entered before, "and he never came back out."

"Well, he couldn't've been destroyed or somethin'," said Foxy, "'cause we would've heard 'im." He turned and headed off to the Kid's Cove. "I gots ta see if Foxina be in the Kid's Cove."

"You mean Ma-"

Foxy glared at Freddy.

"Foxina, right," said Freddy. "Okay, let's go then." He and Chica followed Foxy to the Kid's Cove.

Upon their entrance, a jittery static filled the air.

"What the heck is _that_?" said Freddy, planting his hands over his ears.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there," said Chica, aiming her arm stump at the ceiling. Freddy and Foxy looked up and gasped in surprise.

Hanging from the ceiling was Mangle.

"Greetings," said Mangle in a noble-toned voice. "What brings you to Foxina's domain?" She crept up to them on the ceiling and hung down from it, not dissimilar to that of a snake, her fox eye fixated on them and her endoskeleton eye watching them as well.

"Hey, Foxina!" said Freddy. "There you are!"

Mangle lowered her fox head down low towards Freddy, peering at his face suspiciously. "It's 'Mangle' now."

"Oh, sorry," said Freddy. "Uh, Foxy here had said that your name was Foxina. We remember you from when we were kids."

"You were actually children once?" Mangle asked, withdrawing.

"Yeah," said Freddy. "And then we ended up possessing these animatronics when we died. It sounds very strange, I know, but it's what happened."

"... Okay," said Mangle. Then the regal tone returned in her voice. "What are your names?"

"I'm Freddy," said Freddy, "and this is Chica and Foxy."

Mangle's seperate eyes peered around at them, and when they came to Foxy, they locked. She stared at Foxy for what seemed like a while.

"Well," she mused with interest, creeping closer. "Another fox animatronic. A male, and a _pirate_ , yet. Foxina's never seen a _pirate_ before."

"Well, now ye have," said Foxy. "Also, did ye know that I used ta be the kid who always repaired ye whene'er I drop by?"

Mangle's eyes widened slightly, and then they narrowed and she smiled, hanging down lower.

" _Are_ you, now," she said. "Well, Foxina should tell you that Foxina's _very_ grateful for that. If there's anything Foxina can do in return... _anything_..." she added, touching Foxy's chin and tilting his head up to face hers, "all you have to do is let Foxina know." She slid her hand off Foxy's chin and gave him a little kiss on the nose before retracting herself. Foxy raised his own hand up and touched his nose briefly, his eyepatch lifted up in surprise.

"Not that cutting into your little confabulation here _wouldn't_ be enough reason for me to speak," said Freddy, "but do you know where our friend Bonnie might've gone to?"

Mangle swiveled her endoskeleton gaze to Freddy. "Foxina's never seen him, so how would _Foxina_ know?"

"I just kinda hoped...?"

"What does he look like?" Mangle asked.

"Well, he's very tall," said Chica. "He's missing his left arm, and his face as well... his right hand and left foot have the endoskeleton parts showing, and he's got cuts and scraped all over his thighs."

"Plus, his voice be purty staticy, e'en more so than yers," Foxy added.

Mangle paused, tapping her fox chin. "Yes... yes, Foxina thinks Foxina can help you. Follow Foxina." Beckoning for them to follow her, she turned and crept along the ceiling towards a considerably larger party room. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy followed her. As they entered, Freddy could hear voices.

"So _that_ is why you have been acting so odd lately..."

"I'm sorry, Toy Freddy, but I didn't want to tell you in case something bad would happen to me."

"Why would anything _bad_ happen? Seriously."

Foxy pointed at the source of the voices. "That thar, that be Bonnie."

"Wow, you were right, his voice really _is_ pretty staticy," said Mangle. "Toy Freddy? Are you there?"

"Yes," came the reply. "Toy Chica said that she has found an animatronic that goes by the name of 'Bonnie'. Have you ever seen him before?"

"No, but these three were intent on finding him," said Mangle, gesturing to Freddy and the others.

Bonnie turned to them. "These guys, here! These were my friends that I was telling you about." Then he said to Toy Chica "This is what Chica looks like, get an eyefull."

"Woooooow," said Toy Chica. "She doesn't look that scary!"

"She doesn't?" said Bonnie. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Did he say something about me?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, he said that you looked kinda scary, but-"

"Well, _you_ don't look any better than me, you know," said Chica to Bonnie.

"Hey, I resent that..."

"What was up with the Puppet?" Freddy asked Toy Freddy. "You were saying that-"

"Oh, yes, he confessed that he was actually the soul of a deceased infant possessing the Puppet animatronic," said Toy Freddy.

"Ah," said Freddy. "Now, why're you guys going around trying to kill the guard?"

"How did you know about that?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I saw Toy Bonnie go into the air vent in a party room," said Freddy. "And later, I saw him come out of the air vent right into the Office, and the guard fended him away somehow."

"Very well," said Toy Freddy. "If you are wanting the answer as to why we kill the security guard every night, then so be it..."

The Explanation

"This 'purple man' business..." said Toy Freddy. "We know about that."

"You do?" Freddy asked in surprise.

"Yes," said Toy Freddy. "Even before the Puppet told me so. He is a man who is off his medications, and therefore it causes him to act crazy and violent, as well as sneaky and cunning."

"Well, it worked," said Freddy. "We were completely fooled."

"You were?" said Toy Freddy. "You were actually children but you possessed the animatronics in the Parts & Service room?"

"We _are_ actually children that possessed the animatronics in the Parts  & Service room," said Freddy. "How'd you know?"

"I instantly understood," said Toy Freddy. "You were murdered by the purple man, the Puppet showed up in the afterlife and put the animatronic heads over yours... there is no other understandable way for you to be moving around."

"Anyways," said Freddy, "continue."

"Pardon? Oh, right," said Toy Freddy. "Anyways, you were not the only ones the purple man messed with. He altered our facial recognition systems so that we could not determine adults. We were able to interact with children just fine, but when we encounter an adult, we just... stared.

"Now, the reason the purple man did this," Toy Freddy continued, "was to lure the five of you into the back room. Had he not altered our facial recognition systems, we would have saw him doing this awful deed and stopped him. See, he _knew_ about our ability to detect predators with our criminal databases, so he knew that he would register as a predator to us. That is why he altered the recognition systems."

"But what if he just altered the criminal database?" Freddy asked. "Would you not be able to tell if he was a predator then?"

"I am not certain," said Toy Freddy. "We only know that we could not discern him from other adults."

"Poor guys," said Chica. "Have the recognition systems been fixed?"

"No, because the staff does not think that there is anything wrong with them, and they still do not," said Toy Freddy. "The purple man did it at night, because at the time, he was an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so he had the keys to the building. And he is not an employee anymore because he got fired."

" _Good_ ," said Freddy. "I guess we were dead during all that."

" _Were_?" said Toy Freddy. "You _are_ still technically dead, though,"

"Yeah, no need to remind us, you idiot," said Bonnie.

"And anyways," said Toy Freddy. "Tampering with our facial recognition systems also caused us to not only be unable to identify adults, but we cannot identify night guards, either. And since the purple man was a night guard himself, he must have did that on his part so that we could not identify adults _and_ security guards. It was to insure that we could not find him.

"And now, every night guard looks the same to us," Toy Freddy progressed. "They all register the same. So, just to be sure that it is the purple man, we kill him."

" _Kill_ him?" said Freddy in surprise.

"What in Davy Jones' Locker do ye do ta do _that_?" Foxy asked.

"Whatever it takes," said Toy Freddy. "beating them in the head... breaking their spine... stuffing them in the suits in the back room, and then pulling them back out again... anything it takes to obliterate them."

"Would you like to do it, too?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Me?" Freddy asked. "I... I don't know how."

"It's easy!" said Toy Chica. "All you have to do is lunge at them, knock them down, and then do everything you can to kill them. Very simple!"

"Will they... will they, you know... resist?" asked Freddy.

"Oh, all the time," said Toy Chica, smiling. "But we're stronger than humans. We can still hold them tight, and all you'll feel is a bit of wriggling that's easy to hang on to. It feels like holding a squirmy baby."

"Sounds simple enough," said Chica.

"It's _very_ simple," said Toy Freddy. "Once you get the hang of it."

"Well, I'm not sure," said Freddy. "I don't really have any special sort of idea on how to kill them. Do you guys have your own method?"

"Yes," said Toy Freddy. "My method is to try to enter the Office, and upon entering, I wait for them to put on the mask while the lights flicker, you know, to give them a chance. If they fail to do so, I crouch down behind the desk, and then suddenly pop out and scream in their face. Then, they get so startled that they faint, and then it is effortless to kill them then."

"And I just jump at them," said Toy Bonnie, "and give them a headbutt. And that usually knocks them out right away, and if it doesn't, then the backs of their heads whacking against the wall knocks them out."

"I have a special method," said Toy Chica. "A pretty clever one, too. I know that a few of the security guards seem to like how I look, you know, being all feminine and all. I sometimes even see them getting a blank look in their eyes when they look at me, but anyways... I first act all enticing and seductive, just to get them to lower their guard, and then, when they least expect it, I kill them. It takes barely any time at all, really!"

"Foxina creeps around on the ceiling," said Mangle, "to best keep out of sight. Static always emenates from Foxina, though, and that always gives Foxina away. But still, Foxina peers into the Office from the Main Hall, just to check on the guard, and then goes into the Right Air Vent. Once Foxina gets inside, Foxina climbs onto the area of the ceiling that's _directly_ above the desk, and once inside," she added with a smile, "the guard can't get rid of Foxina. And then Foxina just swings down from the ceiling and opens Foxina's jaws wide and bites down on the guard's frontal lobe. Foxina got that idea from this other yellow bear animatronic with a purple bowtie and hat."

"I can't hurt the guard," said BB, "but I can go inside and disable their flashlight so that they can't check on the rooms or down the Main Hall. Then I just laugh at them and Toy Freddy and the others hear my laugh and get attracted to the Office quicker. My laugh actually annoys the guards, which is pretty funny!"

"With me," said the Puppet, "it all depends on whether or not the guard winds up the music box."

"Wow," said Freddy. "Well, is there gonna be any more night guards?"

"Eventually," said Toy Freddy. "If the one here tonight gets killed by us, there shall not be any more for... oh, about a week or so. It can get quite tricky to get people to become a night guard when they know full well that there are animatronics who wander the halls at night, trying to kill them."

"But there'd be new people, and they wouldn't know, right?" Chica asked.

"Oh, of course," said Toy Freddy. "But the manager always tells them that the previous night guard had some issues concerning us, and so the new guard would take the job (but be quite afraid), or he would back down if he greatly valued his life.

"And as a matter of fact," Toy Freddy added, "one of the night guards has adapted to our techniques and strategies and left pre-recorded messages for other night guards. We call him Phone Guy, as the guard must answer the phone to hear his advice. He is off his night shift now, however, and now works during the day."

"And whoever the guard is also has a Freddy mask to put on over their head," said Toy Chica. "Whichever night guard died previously, the mask goes to the new one, and we can get easily fooled by it."

"Be ye serious?" Foxy asked. "Ye c'n get fooled by someone wearin' a _mask_?"

"Do not forget that the purple man messed with our facial recognition systems," said Toy Freddy. "It causes us to be tricked by the mask. If someone wears it, then it registers to us as an animatronic, and we cannot bring ourselves to attack then."

"Well, I'll do it," said Freddy. "Try to kill the endoskeleton and all that. You guys on board?" he asked the other Old animatronics.

"Sure!"

"I'm down."

"Aye."

"Very well," said Toy Freddy. "If we are going to be killing him, then we must do it now, and do it quickly. Let us go."

All-Out Attack

"Toy Bonnie, head to Party Room 2 and get into the Right Air Vent," said Toy Freddy. "Toy Chica, enter Party Room 1 and wait for my signal. Mangle, go into the Game Area, and Balloon Boy, follow Foxy. Bonnie, go to-"

"Hey, whoa, now," said Freddy. "You can command your own animatronics, but as far as P&S are concerned... that's another story."

"All right, that is fair," said Toy Freddy.

"Yeah, seriously, get with the program," Bonnie muttered.

"Bonnie, go to Party Room... 1? Is that the one you went into before?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, go there once Toy Chica goes into the Air Vent. For now, go in the hall. Chica, go into Party Room 4, I'm going into Party Room 3. Foxy, head down the hall and make an attempt to kill the guard from there. And Golden Freddy, if you can hear me, wherever you are," Freddy added, "make up your own strategy." He then headed to Party Room 3.

Foxy headed into the hall and peered at the desk, checking on the guard. However, it was not a guard that he beheld. It was an endoskeleton.

What the heck? Foxy thought. That thar be no night guard, it be an endoskeleton. And as far as I be concerned, endoskeletons can't be witout thar suits, so this 'ere one must be _put_ in his suit.

The endoskeleton was checking the monitor. A garbled static was emitting from the speaker connected to the monitor.

 _It must be Foxina,_ Foxy thought.

He took a deep breath and charged down the hall. The endoskeleton lowered the monitor and raised a flashlight at Foxy. He began to flick it on and off, flashing the light at Foxy's face a few times. Foxy's vision went pure white and a straining, aching pain started in his eyes.

Foxy stopped for a moment, then turned back and retreated, his eyepatch covering his right eye and his hand covering his left.

"Foxy, what's the matter?" Freddy whispered from Party Room 3.

"Tha endoskeleton had some kind o' lightburst attack o' some sort," Foxy groaned, still rubbing his eyes. "It blinded tha heck outta me."

"Wait, _endoskeleton_?" Freddy asked. "Toy Freddy said a night guard."

"Aye, but thar be no guard," said Foxy. "Thar be an endoskeleton. See far yerself." Then he winced and his hand clenched.

"Are you okay?" Chica said in worry.

"Aye, I'll live," said Foxy, "but I think ye'd better try ta get 'im. Oh, me poor blinded eyes..."

Chica crept down the hall, not making a sound with every step she took. She peeked around the corner.

"Wow, Foxy's right, there _is_ an endoskeleton," Chica murmured.

Quickly, Chica snuck into the room and held her arms out wide, ready to grab the endoskeleton. But before she could, the endoskeleton lowered the monitor, saw her, and pulled a Freddy head down over his own.

Chica paused, unsure of what to do. The endoskeleton in front of her was now wearing a suit, like an animatronic, but she had seen him not wearing it before. Was he creating some sort of illusion? Chica didn't dare to budge.

The lights flickered suddenly, and Chica saw her chance. While the lights were out, she turned and left the room as quickly and silently as she could. The lights came back on, and the endoskeleton pulled the mask off.

"He has some sort of Freddy head," Chica said to Bonnie and Freddy. "Just like Toy Chica said. He's able to mix up my thought process and make me think that he's an animatronic, too."

"Let me try," said Freddy. "I shouldn't be fooled by that."

He headed down the hall and entered the Office. The lights overhead flickered too, just as they had with Chica, and the endoskeleton, upon sight of Freddy, quickly slipped the mask on.

Freddy blinked, surprised. He saw the endoskeleton put the mask on, but now he registered as an animatronic in his mind. Freddy tried to attack him, but something was holding him back. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _I'm Freddy,_ Freddy thought. _I know I am. I_ know _that this guy is an imposter. So why can't I attack?_

He left the room, and the endoskeleton pulled the mask off and checked the Right Air Vent, where Toy Bonnie was peeking out of.

"He did it to me, too," said Freddy. "The same mask trick. I thought, since I was Freddy, that I wouldn't be fooled, since he had a Freddy mask on, but the same thing happened."

"This really peeves me off," Bonnie growled. "Let me try. I'm gonna strangle him so hard, he's gonna go by the nickname of 'Noodle Neck'!"

"Give it a go," Chica sighed, "but I doubt it'll work."

Bonnie walked down the hall. The endoskeleton flicked the flashlight at him a few times, but Bonnie didn't back down. He made it into the Office and stood tall over the endoskeleton, glaring hard down at him. The endoskeleton stared in shock, then quickly grabbed the Freddy mask and put it on.

Furious, Bonnie reached towards the endoskeleton, but something clicked in his head. Bonnie tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't move any closer towards the endoskeleton. Molten lava boiling in his mind, Bonnie tried moving back a bit so that he could then lunge, and he was able to recoil, but he wasn't able to move forward any further.

"Damn you, endoskeleton," Bonnie snarled. Dark thoughts filling his head, Bonnie turned and left the Office, his metal foot clanging hard on the linoleum with each step.

"He did it to me, too!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yeah, I _thought_ so," said Chica.

"Shut up," said Bonnie. "I'm not in the mood. I'm seeing red, and that's not just because my _eyes_ are!"

Toy Chica walked into the Main Hall. Her animatronic eyes and beak had been removed from her face, leaving her with her endoskeleton eyes showing and a human-like mouth.

"I'll try," said Toy Chica. She walked down the hallway, and the endoskeleton flicked the flashlight on and spotted her.

"Oh, no, not _you_ ," he said, picking up the Freddy mask. Toy Chica quickened her pace, getting closer.

"... _Nooo_...!" The guard pulled the Freddy mask down over his head, and Toy Chica stopped, her poorly-working recognition system suffering from this sensery overload.

"Ah ha ha ha!" the guard laughed. "Yeah, how do you like _that_ , you feminist prostitute duck thing? Hey, uh, looks like you've left your brain behind, so get the hell out of here and pick it up." The guard laughed again.

Toy Chica blinked and stepped back, hurt by these words. Then she slowly turned away and ran down the hall.

"Yeah, that's right, you idiot!" the guard yelled mockingly. "Get out of here!"

"Toy Chica?" Bonnie asked. "Are you okay?"

But Toy Chica didn't answer. She just dashed past and vanished into the shadows. Bonnie saw, as she passed, that she was sad. Her eyelids were tilted diagonally, and she seemed to be crying.

Bonnie watched her go, then turned his head back to the endoskeleton. His red eyes were shining hard enough to temporarily blind someone and his fist was clenched so tight that the finger joints were detatched slightly.

"Um, Bonnie?" Freddy asked. "... You feeling okay?"

In a low, barely controlled voice constructed of pure fury, Bonnie said "This guy has been teetering on the edge of life and death, and he just dove headfirst down the death side." And he turned and headed down the hall. He walked into the Office, and the lights flickered. The endoskeleton pulled the Freddy mask down just as the lights went out. The lights went back on again, and the endoskeleton couldn't see Bonnie anywhere.

"Is... he still there?" the endoskeleton said to himself shakily. "Is he still there?"

Bonnie emerged from under the desk, tore the Freddy mask off, and grabbed the endoskeleton tight around the neck.

"Yes," he growled.

The endoskeleton tried to cry out, but Bonnie's grip around his neck had cut off his air supply, and nothing came out. He clawed at Bonnie's hand weakly.

"Can't... breathe..." he choked out.

"Shut up!" said Bonnie angrily. "I've had enough of you! Tricking m yfriends and I - _twice_ – and blinding Foxy... I can get by those. But verbally insulting my best Toy animatronic friend... that is _just not acceptable_!"

"Let... go..." the endoskeleton winced, sticking out his foot and kicking Bonnie in the gut.

"Didn't even feel it," said Bonnie furiously. "Now, let your final thoughts be why the hell you ever insulted her. And possibly why you ever made the poor decision to _not wear your suit_! _._ "

The endoskeleton coughed weakly and went limp. Bonnie let go of him and the endoskeleton fell to the ground, his neck having deep indentations where Bonnie's fingers had clenched him.

"Hey, good one, Bonnie!" said Freddy. "I saw that, how you strangled him to death."

"Well, I guess that one worked well," Chica agreed. "And you were right, he _should_ have the nickname 'Noodle Neck'."

"Yeah, thanks," said Bonnie. "Now, I'm just gonna... go, now."

"Still need to blow off some steam?" Freddy asked.

"... Yeah, let's call it that," said Bonnie. "See you later." He turned and went back down the hallway.

"Bye for now," said Freddy, waving.

Suddenly, a yellow Freddy suit appeared in the room. Freddy turned to the suit and gasped.

"Hi," said the suit.

"GOLDEN FREDDY!" he said. "Um... Carolyn? Did you possess him?"

"Yes, I did," said Golden Freddy, nodding. "Are you Timothy?" The suit's voice seemed thick, artificial, as if it was being magically generated.

"Yes!" said Freddy. "How did you know?"

"I can see part of you poking out of your armpit."

"Oh." Freddy checked his armpit and saw a hand poking out from it. He pushed the hand back inside him and turned back to Golden Freddy.

"Where have you been?" Freddy asked him.

"What do you mean?" Golden Freddy asked. "I've been here all the time."

"No, you haven't," said Chica, shaking her head. "You've been gone. We haven't seen you."

"Huh," said Golden Freddy. "Well... that's odd."

"Well, anyways," said Freddy, "you're here, and that's what matters. Where _were_ you this whole time?..."

"Friendly Contact"

Toy Chica was crouched by the door to the Parts & Service room, quietly crying to herself. The words that the night guard had said to her were very mean, and she was overwhelmed with all the negative energy directed at her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, blinking through her imaginary tears.

Then, she heard a _clunk_. She looked up and saw Bonnie holding out a plushie of himself to her.

"Here," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica's eyes widened in surprise. "Is... is this mine?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it's for you."

Toy Chica reached her hand up, and upon touching the plushie, she looked up at Bonnie with uncertainty. "You're sure...?"

Bonnie nodded again. "Of course."

Toy Chica accepted the plushie, looked at it for a moment, then hugged it close to her chest, smiling. Bonnie seated himself down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close.

"It's okay," said Bonnie tenderly. "Everything's all right, don't cry. Bonnie's here. Did what the endoskeleton say make you sad?"

"Y... yes," said Toy Chica, nodding. Then she looked at Bonnie in confusion. "But he wasn't an endoskeleton."

"He registered as one to me," said Bonnie. "And endoskeletons need to be in their suits, that's the rule. So I punished him for that."

Toy Chica gasped with amazement. "You did?"

"Well, not _only_ because of that, but partly, yeah. Mostly, I was furious that he insulted you like that. But yeah, I grabbed him by the throat, nearly broke his neck, didn't let go until he broke. In fact, that's the way I'm gonna kill the endoskeletons from now on."

"O-oh..." Toy Chica smiled. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Bonnie. Then he looked at her. "I noticed that you removed your eyes and beak."

"Oh, yeah, I did," said Toy Chica, touching her face briefly. "They kinda get in the way of killing the night guard, so I take them off. I can snap them back in easily if you want me to, though..."

"Don't," said Bonnie. "I like it this way."

"You do?" Toy Chica asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you," said Toy Chica. "Then, that's one more reason for me to keep them out every night. But during the day, I put them back in again, because that's how I look to everyone, and they want me to stay that way."

"Sure, sure, I have no problem with that," said Bonnie.

There was a bit of a silence, then Toy Chica looked at Bonnie.

"You know," she said, "you _seem_ really mean and hardy at times, but I can see that beneath that rough exterior, there lies a heart of gold."

Bonnie nodded. "Yep. That's how I was when I was alive, too."

"I'm really grateful that you came by here to cheer me up, by the way," said Toy Chica.

"Well, no one else was coming, were they?" Bonnie asked. " _Some_ one had to do it, so why not me? I like you. Did when I was alive, do when I'm dead. and I'm the very first Old animatronic that you met, so you should know me the most."

"Yes, that's true," Toy Chica agreed. "And I like you too, Bonnie, very much. You're very kind to me."

"I try," said Bonnie.

"It's almost dawn," said Toy Freddy as Toy Chica and Bonnie returned. "Where have you two been?"

Toy Chica glanced at Bonnie, gave a little sigh, and smiled. "Oh, nowhere."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, nodding. "Absolutely _nowhere_."

"Oh, no," said Golden Freddy, wincing. "Please don't let this be what I think it is..."

Freddy beckoned Bonnie over.

"So," said Freddy quietly to Bonnie, "what's going on between you two?"

"Oh, we just kinda..." Bonnie scratched the back of his head. "I like her, and I told her that, and she was fine with it. She even said that she liked me back."

"Oh, really?" said Freddy, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a bit surprising, considering how you look, but that's still great. This'll definitely spice things up around here."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, chuckling.

"What?" said Golden Freddy. "What do you mean, you like her?"

"Well, I mean there's friendly contact with another robot," said Bonnie, "and then there's 'friendly contact' with another robot. Know what I'm saying?"

"But why?" said Golden Freddy, now seeming kind of annoyed. "I don't really like the idea of 'friendly contact' between you two."

"What's wrong?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie and Toy Chica are now boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Golden Freddy, completely shocked.

"Is that so?" said Toy Freddy, smiling at Toy Chica. She smiled back and turned away, blushing.

"Yes, sir," she said shyly.

"Yeah, but I mean just why?" said Golden Freddy. "Toy Freddy, you can't possibly be okay with this."

"I'm _perfectly_ fine with it," said Toy Freddy brightly, walking up to Golden Freddy and putting a hand on his shoulder. "My golden twin, I think that love is a wonderful emotion. It brings out happiness and enthusiasm, and it is something that the souls of the children within them once felt."

"Yeah, but Toy Chica doesn't have any human soul in her," said Golden Freddy bluntly.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "but actually, my human soul was a robosexual."

"Well, _this_ conversation has officially turned PG-13," said the Puppet, laughing.

"See, I _want_ to let that go without comment," said Golden Freddy, "but no. It's too much. Explain."

"It means someone who isn't in love with a male _or_ female," said Bonnie. "It means someone who's in love with a _robot_. And my human soul developed that within me when I first saw Toy Chica. And now, I'm feeling the same emotion."

"And I don't really mind," said Toy Chica. "I mean, he may _look_ creepy and weird, but I think he's kinda cute. He may seem mean to some people, but he's actually really nice. I don't care how he _looks_ , I care how he _is_. 'Cause you can't judge an animatronic by what's outside, but what's _inside_ , because like the saying goes, it's what's inside that counts."

The Puppet applauded.

"Nice speech," said Toy Bonnie.

"I'd vote for her," said BB.

Golden Freddy just mumbled something under his breath and teleported to the other side of the room.

"I have never seen him like this before," said Toy Freddy.

"Well, I've eventually gotten to see his true colors," said Freddy, walking up to Toy Freddy. " _In due time_ , you know. And this is pretty much himself in all his glory."

"Maybe there is more to Golden Freddy than meets the eye," said Toy Freddy.

"No, there's less," Freddy replied.

"It is possible," said Toy Freddy.

"No, it isn't," said Freddy. "I've looked into his eye sockets. He's pure evil."

"Well, why is he even still around here, then?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I had found out that he can influence beings," said Freddy. "If we kicked him out, then he'd influence us, one by one, and make us beat each other into little pieces. At least, that's _probably_ what he'd do."

" _Oh_ ," said Toy Freddy, wincing. "A bit much information there, my lad."

Another Guard

"So, Johnny," said the manager, "it looks like you're all set. Check the rooms with your monitor, check the vents too, and shine your flashlight down the hall if you ever hear anything."

"Don't worry, I got it," said Johnny.

"Oh, and one more thing," said the manager. "The animatronics... they're left in a 'Free-Roaming Mode' at night."

"... What does that mean?" Johnny asked.

"It means that they walk around during the night, maybe even talk a bit like they do onstage. We gave them this 'Free-Roaming Mode' thing to prevent their servos locking up. It had a tendency to happen when they didn't have it."

"Huh," said Johnny. "So, I'll just be in the chair, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, I'll see Toy Freddy or someone walk by?"

"That's right," said the manager, nodding. "And they intend you no harm, that's for sure. If you see any of them walk by, don't panic, it's natural, just thought I'd let you know. But here's something else to know: the previous night guard... didn't come back from his shift. And when we came in the next morning, we saw a puddle of blood behind his chair, which was knocked over backwards. We don't know what happened, but we think that a burglar got in and shot him or something. So just keep a wide eye open tonight, just in case."

"Do... do you think it was... the, uh..." Johnny stammered.

"Oh, what, the animatronics?" said the manager humorously. "No way! They can't kill you. When they wander around, they only do what they've been programmed to do. There's no way that they can kill you, don't worry about it."

"Well, I don't know," said Johnny nervously. "I don't want them to get in and try to kill me."

"But see, that's the beauty of it," said the manager. "If they get to close to your Office, and you're _that_ worried about them killing you (which they can't), then just shine your flashlight in their faces a few times. Then, they'll just leave."

"Okay," said Johnny uncertainty, "but what if they're already _inside_ my Office?"

"Then you wear this," said the manager, lifting up a cardboard box onto the desk and opening it. Inside was a Freddy head. "This is a Freddy mask that you can keep with you! It's basically a Freddy Fazbear head that had all the endoskeleton and animatronic parts cleared out of it so that it can be worn easily. If any of the animatronics enter your Office, then just wear the mask. Anything that wandered in will wander back out! Simple?"

"... I guess so," said Johnny. "Yeah, all right. Thanks."

"All right, then," said the manager, patting Johnny on the shoulder and smiling. "I'm gonna go now, it's getting late. Don't forget, your shift ends at 6 AM, so just lock up the place when you're done here, okay? Goodnight, rookie!" He waved and headed out the door.

"Goodnight, sir," said Johnny, waving back and turning back to the desk.

Freddy opened the door to the Parts & Service Room and beckoned for Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to come out with him. The four animatronics walked down the Main Hall and into the large room that housed the Show Stage. After a while, Toy Freddy poked his head out from the curtains and looked at Freddy.

"Ah, Freddy," said Toy Freddy. "Good to see you."

"Hey," said Freddy. "Is there a endoskeleton tonight? Can we kill him?"

Toy Bonnie paused, realizing that Freddy meant a night guard, then he looked at Toy Freddy. "Toy Freddy, is there one?"

"Yes... yes, I believe so," said Toy Freddy. "It has been a week and a day, so yes, there shall be a new night guard."

"Yay!" Toy Chica chirped. "Is he in the Office? Can we go get him?"

Toy Freddy laughed. "Yes, yes, you can go and kill him. You too, Toy Bonnie."

"Sweet!" Toy Bonnie hopped off the Show Stage and went off to Party Room 4, Toy Chica heading to Party Room 1. Bonnie followed her.

"So, hopefully the endoskeleton won't, you know... _say_ anything offensive like that, yeah?" he said.

"Yup," said Toy Chica, nodding. "But this is a new night guard. That other one looked pretty burly and tough, and this one... I caught a glance at him from down the Main Hall, he looks like... well... I don't want to say 'wimpy', that's mean, but... not as 'tough-looking' as the other guy. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "All right, then. Off you go."

Toy Chica smiled, then crouched down by the Left Air Vent. Before she could enter it, however, a light turned on from the security camera. Toy Chica froze, Bonnie off-camera, and after a few seconds, a voice could be heard from the Office:

"Gah! They actually _move_? The manager wasn't kidding when he said that?"

Bonnie made a staticy chuckle and Toy Chica looked at Bonnie and giggled. "He thought the manager was joking."

Then the light blinked off, and Toy Chica crept into the Air Vent. Bonnie then stood by the Air Vent, while Toy Chica crawled down it. Bonnie crouched down and peered down the Air Vent.

"Good luck getting him," he said softly.

"Thanks," Toy Chica replied. She continued down the Air Vent and right when she neared the bend to the left, the light from the security camera blinked on. Toy Chica stood still again.

The guard let out a squeaky gasp. "T...Toy Chica... in the Air Vent! What's she doing in _there_?!"

Toy Chica smiled and stifled a laugh. The light blinked off and she progressed through the vent.

Once she reached the end of it, she peeked into the Office. The guard was still looking at the monitor, neglecting her. Toy Chica quickly slipped into the Office and stood up, waiting for the guard to lower the monitor.

"Okay, so Toy Bonnie's in _there_ , so that's perfectly normal," the guard muttered under his breath, "and **–** _what. The heck. Is that._ There's a faceless bunny in there? The manager never said anything about that!"

"Hey there, everybody!" said Toy Freddy from the Main Hall, speaking what was in his programming. "Are you all having a good time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?"

"Don't-" The guard took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Toy Freddy."

"Are you ready to hear some music?" said Toy Bonnie from Party Room 4.

" _No_ ," the guard muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Really? Why not?"

"Crap, he heard me?!"

Toy Chica smiled, then leaned forward and tapped the guard on the shoulder. The guard's fingers suddenly gripped the monitor even tighter and he froze. Breathing heavily, he slowly lowered the monitor and looked over at Toy Chica, flinching as he did so.

"Hi there!" said Toy Chica cheerfully, putting her left hand behind her back and waving to him with the other. "My name is Toy Chica! What's your name?"

"It's just their programming, it's just their programming, it's just their programming," the guard whispered to himself. Then he took a shaky breath. "... Hi... I'm, uh, Johnny. Nice to meet you, uh, Toy Chica."

"Aww, it's nice to meet you too, Johnny!" said Toy Chica happily. "Let's do something fun together!"

"Um, no thanks," said Johnny. "I'm busy doing my night shift, and then I have to go at 6. Maybe next time, huh?"

Toy Chica's hands reached up to her face, gripped her animatronic eyes and beak, and tore them off, revealing her black eyes with glowing white pupils and her toothy grin. She set the eyes and beak down on the desk, set her hands down on the edge of the desk, and leaned in towards Johnny, who leaned back with surprise.

"Ex _cuse_ me?" said Toy Chica softly.

"I, uh..." Johnny swallowed nervously. "I'm... busy... doing my shift right now, so I... really can't, okay? Now go back to the Show Stage or whatever, please don't be like this, you creep me out."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," said Toy Chica.

"Okay, well then!" said Johnny with forced cheerfulness. "Does this mean you can go? Because, and I mean no offense by this, but I _would_ like you to go."

"Oh..." said Toy Chica, nodding carefully as if she was listening very carefully. Then she shook her head. "Oh no, I'm still going to kill you. Though you are my bestest, _bestest_ friend in the room, currently, dire circumstances require me to end your life. We have a repuation to do that once night rolls around, you know, and we can't let there be any survivors."

"... Crud, this isn't real," said Johnny shakily. "No, don't kill me! I _knew_ it was the animatronics who killed that other night guard! It _was_ , wasn't it?!"

"That's right," said Toy Chica, smiling devilishly. "And guess who's next?"

"When I end my shift, I'm gonna tell everyone the _truth_ about you guys!" Johnny yelled at Toy Chica.

"Not giving you the _cha-ance_ ," said Toy Chica in a sing-song voice.

"What can you do to me, really?" said Johnny. "You're-you're just an animatronic!"

"And that's more than enough," said Toy Chica. "But you'd like to know what I can do? Okay, I'll show you!"

"No!" Johnny cried. "Get away from me! GET THE HELL AWA-"

"Get ready!" said Toy Chica, giggling with excitement, then she bent her knees and sprang at Johnny, knocking him down off his seat. Johnny screamed and grabbed at the flashlight, swinging it at Toy Chica. She leaned back as the flashlight swung inches away from her face. Johnny tried to hit her again, but Toy Chica grabbed his wrist and forced it down on the ground. Then she grabbed his other wrist and forced it down as well, and then knelt down on his legs, completely pinning him down.

"Ow!" Johnny yelled. "Let go of me! You nearly broke my arm! You stupid machine!"

"Oh, please don't resist," said Toy Chica. "The fun's only just begun!"

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Johnny screamed as Toy Chica leaned in for the kill.

"I don't understand it," said Jeremy. "There's another dead guard here, in a puddle of blood. Just like the other night guard too, only this guy has his lips ripped off as well... weird. And all the windows are intact, so it couldn't've been a burglar."

The manager nodded.

"Well, he was a trooper," he said. "Did his job until he got killed, even."

Jeremy looked at the manager with a confused expression on his face. "Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The manager glanced at Jeremy. "What?"

"The way you said that," said Jeremy, pointing at the manager. "It sounded like you _knew_ that he was going to die."

"Oh, no, no!" said the manager, holding his hands up. "I had no idea that he would die."

"I think you did," said Jeremy in a suspicious tone.

"Well, uh, what could have done it?" said the manager, casually changing the subject.

" _What_ could have?"

"I mean, uh, _who_ could have done it?" said the manager carefully. "Yeah, thanks for catching me on that. I'm not sure how on Earth he could've died when there was no one in here but the animatronics."

"Well, maybe the animatronics did it," said Jeremy, smiling.

The manager laughed. "No, Jeremy, that's impossible. They're only programmed to, well... following their programming. When they wander around, they should only do stuff like sing, talk cheerfully, and act as if there were children here."

Jeremy nodded, but the more he thought about the animatronics being the culprit of the murder of the guard, the more nervous he got.

"... I'm not too sure," said Jeremy uncertainly. "I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I intend to find out."

"Well, in any case, you're the last one of our staff qualified to work the night shift," said the manager, flicking a brief glance at Jeremy.

"The night shift? Me?" said Jeremy. He could feel his stomach tying itself up in knots and a sweat instantly starting to break out on his forehead. "I... I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

"Oh, come on," said the manager. "Of course you are! You've always been a good security guard, and really, the only thing that'll change is that your shift will be at night instead of by day."

"And there's also the fact that there's killer animatronics stalking the halls trying to kill me," Jeremy added.

"Jeremy, stop it," said the manager firmly. "The animatronics cannot kill anyone. It is strictly impossible. End of discussion. Okay?"

"... Yes, sir," said Jeremy.

The manager nodded. "Good. Well, get ready then. You have a busy night ahead of you."

"The Chosen One"

Jeremy sighed. "Okaaaaaay, let's review. I've got my monitor with me to check the security cameras. It can also wind the music box that's in the Prize Corner from here, and all the security cameras had lights on them that can light up the room. I have a flashlight right here beside me that I can use to flash down the Main Hall, and I can check the vent lights, too. My Freddy mask will ward away the animatronics if I wear it, my shift ends at 6, and I'm just starting now." He nodded and picked up the monitor. "Let's do this."

He wound the music box up to the max, then checked the Show Stage. Only Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were on it; Toy Bonnie was absent. Jeremy checked a few Party Rooms and eventually found Toy Bonnie, holding his guitar in Party Room 2 and looking at the camera.

Jeremy bit his lip and took a deep breath to calm himself. "No, Jeremy, keep calm. The manager said that this was all just _programming_."

Switching through the cameras, Jeremy reached the Prize Corner and wound up the music box again. Then, he heard the alarm go off: a deep, echoing sound, similar to that of a running dishwasher, that originated from down the hallway.

Jeremy lowered the monitor and checked down the hallway. He spotted a faceless Bonnie animatronic down there and, in surprise and shock, flashed the light on and off a few times to stall him, then wore the Freddy mask. After a short while, he took the mask off and checked the hall again. The animatronic was gone.

Freddy bit his lip in frusturation.

"I don't get this," said Freddy. "This endoskeleton is better than any one we've ever faced. He's managed to hold off all of us, keep the music box wound, and it's 5 AM already!"

"Hold on, Foxina's got an idea," said Mangle. She crept towards the Right Air Vent and crawled down it. Once she reached the end, her static emenated from the vent, but the guard was looking at the monitor and winding the music box to the max.

Mangle crept into the room, crawled up the wall, and halted on the ceiling, right above the desk. The guard finally finished winding the music box and lowered the monitor. But upon hearing the static, he slowly craned his neck up and saw Mangle there, hanging from the ceiling.

"Surprised?" said Mangle, smiling.

The guard's eyes went wide, then he looked at the clock. "Change to 6, change to 6, change to 6..."

"You're too late!" Mangle yelled, and with that, she released her handgrip on the ceiling and came swinging in at the guard's face, her fox jaws splayed wide open.

The guard started to scream in terror. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-"

 _Ding... dong... ding... dong..._

There was the bonging of a bell.

Mangle froze, then completely detatched from the ceiling and crashed to the desk like a dead thing, sliding off and hitting the floor.

"YES!" Jeremy cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "I beat you guys!" Then he peered over the edge of the desk at Mangle. "But first I'd better get you back into the Kid's Cove..."

He got up, gathered Mangle in his arms, and carried here back to the Kid's Cove. As he set her down on the floor, she opened her eye and locked on him.

"What-" said Jeremy in surprise.

"Well, hello there, sugar," said Mangle, smiling. "Why don't we have some fun together?"

"Oh, right," said Jeremy, breathing a sigh of relief and nodding. "Their programming."

But then he realized something. "She had said 'you're too late'... I don't think that's in her programming. I wonder why she said that?"

"Jeremy?" said the voice of the manager. "I'm here! Did everything go well?"

"Oh! Uh, yes, sir!" said Jeremy standing up and heading to the manager.

"Come back soon!" Mangle called to Jeremy.

"But... um..." Jeremy started.

"What?" the manager asked, coming from around the corner.

"Um..." Jeremy was debating in his mind whether or not he should tell the manager that the animatronics were trying to kill him. He wasn't sure the manager would want to hear it.

"Jeremy, what is it?" said the manager more insistently.

"The animatronics were trying to kill me," Jeremy blurted out.

The manager sighed. "Not this again..."

"No, really," said Jeremy, shaking his head frantically. "I was trying to complete the night, okay? And... there were footsteps, and... there were animatronics. I swear, they were walking around."

"Jeremy, that was just their Free-Roaming Mode," said the manager, shaking his head. "Do you remember how I told you about that? It's perfectly normal. I don't know who is putting these ideas in your head, but-"

"Listen!" said Jeremy. "The animatronics were walking around, you said that's perfectly normal, and fine. But repeatedly trying to kill me during the night is _not_ perfectly normal! Not at all! I wore the Freddy mask, like you said, and they went away, and then Mangle got into my Office! She swung down from the ceiling at me, and I nearly _died_! She tried to bite me in the head!"

"Jeremy, calm down," said the manager, chuckling. "Listen-"

"No, _you_ listen," said Jeremy, cutting him short. "That other night guard-"

"-was killed due to mysterious circumstances," the manager cut in. "The animatronics did _not_ kill him, and they were _not_ trying to kill you. And if I hear one more word of it, you're out of a job. Got it?"

Jeremy glared at the manager.

" _Fine_ ," said Jeremy in a low voice.

"All right," said the manager, nodding and smiling. Then he turned away and headed to the Show Stage. "Looks like it's time to get these guys booted up again..."

 _No need,_ Jeremy thought. _They're already awake._

The Sixth Night Already

Freddy peeked around the corner of the Main Hall at the endoskeleton, who was looking at the monitor. Then he recoiled and glanced back at Bonnie.

"Okay, we've got the same endoskeleton as before," he said. "Why does he keep doing this? We haven't killed any endoskeletons for _days_ , including him, and it's getting annoying."

"Oh, it's getting more than just annoying," said Bonnie. "It's getting irritating, frusturating, and making me madder by the second."

"I don't know if it's possible to get even more mad than you are now," said Freddy, chuckling. "You always were the sore spot in our group."

"Shut up," said Bonnie.

"All right, all right," said Freddy, nodding. Then he walked into the Main Hall, wincing at the pain that resonated through his shoddy knees. All of a sudden, the alarm blared.

"Stupid alarm," Freddy muttered. "Now he's gonna know I'm here."

The endoskeleton lowered the monitor, turned on his flashlight, and upon spotting Freddy standing there, slipped the Freddy mask on his head. Freddy instantly didn't feel compelled to continue to attack the endoskeleton, so he retreated. After a few seconds, the endoskeleton pulled off the mask, checked the hallway again, and then checked both the air vents before going back to the monitor and winding up the music box.

"I'm really beginning to dislike this guy," said Chica. "Every time I try to get to him, he just pulls that mask down. It's almost like he knows that we're coming."

"He does," said Foxy. "Thar be some sort o' alarm that goes off whene'er anyone goes inta the corr'dor."

"I'd like to kill him myself, believe me," said Bonnie. "But no chance of that, when he's so goddamn _alert_ like that."

There was a clumping sound, like someone crawling through the vents. The endoskeleton checked the monitor, and as he did, BB crawled out of the Left Air Vent and into the room. The endoskeleton quickly lowered his monitor and looked at the vent, but it was too late. BB was already inside.

BB started to laugh.

"Shut up!" said the endoskeleton, waving his hand at BB. "Go! Get! Get out of here!"

BB kept on laughing.

The endoskeleton quickly looked at the monitor again, on the lookout for more animatronics.

BB glanced at Foxy. "I disabled his flashlight, you can get him now!"

Foxy blinked in surprise. "How'd ye do that, lad?"

"In the grand scheme of things," said Toy Freddy, coming up behind Foxy, "is that really the point?"

"Nay, I guess ye're right," said Foxy. Then he turned back to the endoskeleton and ran full speed down it. The animatronics watched as Foxy kept running down the hall, and before the endoskeleton could lower the monitor and shine Foxy in the face, Foxy bent his knees, his endoskeleton feet skidding on the floor in that time, and lunged at the endoskeleton, mouth open wide and screaming. The endoskeleton lowered the monitor upon hearing the yell and ducked under the desk, Foxy slamming headfirst into the wall.

Foxy got up, whirled around, and glared at the endoskeleton.

"Rulebreakers be forced ta _walk the plank_ ," said Foxy in a menacing tone.

The endoskeleton just stared in fright.

Foxy reached towards him, fingertips away from grabbing him, when suddenly...

 _Ding... dong... ding... dong..._

It was 6 AM.

Jeremy watched the fox animatronic freeze, then fall to the ground. Slowly, he crept out from under the desk and peered around. The Toy animatronics were gone, but all of the damaged ones were lying on the ground.

"Where did these guys _come_ from?" Jeremy asked. "And why do they look so beat-up?"

Putting the Old animatronics into the Parts & Service room (for that was where he thought they belonged), he walked to the front door. But right as he was about to unlock it, it unlocked itself and opened, the manager walking in. Upon seeing Jeremy, he frowned in confusion.

"Um... Jeremy?" said the manager. "The pizzeria's closed."

"Oh..." Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, that's what the Phone Guy said to me, but I thought he meant that it was just closed for the night. He had said something like, uh, like 'what on Earth are you doing there? The place is closed, uh, a least for a while'."

"Yeah, no, he meant closed _for good_ ," said the manager. "Our budget's low, and we can't afford to keep this restaurant running. So I'm sorry, but this place is closing down by tomorrow."

Upon hearing this news, Jeremy spoke.

"Sir," said Jeremy carefully, "does this mean that Toy Freddy and the others are getting scrapped because of what's happening, with the pizzeria being closed and all that?"

"Yes," said the manager, nodding. Then his face grew grave. "This isn't about the animatronics trying to kill you again, is it?"

"Well... not technically," Jeremy lied. "I mean, yeah, they were trying to kill me again, but I was just asking."

"All right," said the manager, the seriousness vanishing from his face. "But you might have heard Phone Guy say to you on the recorded message for tonight that we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. And after that, _then_ we're closing for good."

"All right, sir, I understand," said Jeremy.

Seventh Night

Toy Freddy waited patiently. He was waiting for the hum of the security camera to emit, because then that meant that the night guard was checking the monitors, and that meant that there was no one else in the building. But no buzz came.

Toy Freddy frowned in confusion. What was going on? He knew that there was another night guard tonight, and that his name was Fritz Smith, as said by the manager. But Fritz was not checking the cameras.

Suddenly, the Show Stage curtain parted, and Fritz stepped onto it. Toy Freddy saw Toy Bonnie briefly flick a worried glance at him, but stay perfectly still.

"Okay," said Fritz. "The manager said that you guys move around in the night. Well, let's see just how much you can _really_ move."

Toy Freddy shuddered slightly. He had no idea what Fritz was going to do to him, but he didn't want to find out.

Unfortunately, he was about to.

Fritz walked behind Toy Freddy and began fiddling with his neck. Toy Freddy wondered what he was doing, but then he realized that he was tampering with his Artificial Intelligence. Fritz finished with Toy Freddy, then he moved to Toy Bonnie, and then Toy Chica. Toy Freddy could feel his limbs feeling jittery. Whatdidhedotome? His thoughts were slurred together.

Then, Fritz got off the stage and headed for the Kid's Cove, likely to tamper with Mangle.

Toy Freddy felt like his whole body was vibrating. He tried to speak, but all his words were slurred together, as were his thoughts.

"Iseveryoneokay?" Toy Freddy asked. His voice box was sped up, causing his words to be as slurred as his thoughts.

"Yeahbutwaitwhathappenedtomyvoice?" Toy Bonnie asked.

" Fritzwasdoingsomethingwithmyinsides," said Toy Chica. She gave a sped-up giggle. "Itkindatickled."

"WellheisobviouslydoingsomethingwithMangleaswell," said Toy Freddy, his lower jaw a blur as he spoke. "Weneedtoseewhatheisdoing."

Fritz left the Kid's Cove and walked over to the Parts & Service room. "Now for you guys. I remember the manager telling me about you." He opened the door and entered the room.

After a while, he left, and Toy Freddy could hear noises coming from the room. Heprobably tamperedwithFreddyandtheotherstoo, he thought.

"Okay, that ought to give me a real challenge for tonight," said Fritz. "The manager was happy that the other night guards were surviving against the animatronics... wait'll I tell him that I survived against them with their A.I.s set to _20_." He smiled and sat down at the desk.

A. _twenty_? Toy Freddy thought. Heiscrazy!

Freddy looked around at the other Old animatronics. "Whatdidthatendoskeletondo? Whyismyvoicespedup?"

"Idon'tknow," said Bonnie, whos voice was almost uncomprehensible. "Ifeel likeIdrankagallonofcoffee."

"What?" said Chica.

"IsaidthatIfeellikeIdrankagallonofcoffee."

"OkayIcan'tunderstandyou," said Chica, sparks flying from her mouth. "Let'sjustgo."

"Yeslet's," said Freddy.

They got up and left the Parts & Service room. Freddy could feel his limbs wanting to move quickly, and no matter how fast he moved, it felt like it was not enough. His knees stung with every step.

"ToyFreddy?" said Freddy. "Areyouallright?"

"YesIamfine," said Toy Freddy. "ButthenightguardalteredourA. 20andnowweareallspedup."

"YeahIknow," said Freddy, nodding quickly. "Hecameanddidsomethingbutwedidn'tknowwhat."

"Myvoiceboxisspedupandnoonecanunderstandme!" said Bonnie in frusturation.

"What?" said Toy Chica.

Bonnie sighed. "Irestmycase."

"Where'stheendoskeleton?" Freddy asked. "Iwanttokillhimforthis!"

"Weare," said Toy Freddy grimly. "Hehasdonethistoussoheistoblameletusgoandkillhimallofus!"

"Yaaaaaarrrharharhar!" Foxy laughed. "Hewantsachallengelet'sgive'imeverythin'we'vegot!"

The animatronics split up throughout the restaurant, heading for the Office on different routes. But Fritz was doing remarkably well. He fended Foxy away whenever he tried to attack, he wore the mask whenever any other animatronic entered via the air vents or Main Hall, and he was constantly checking the Prize Corner to wind up the music box.

Toy Bonnie popped out of the Right Air Vent just as Foxy came running down the hall. Fritz, not knowing that Foxy was approaching, wore the mask. When Toy Bonnie left, Fritz pulled the mask off and checked the hallway, but it was too late. Foxy was already airborne.

"WREEEEEAAAAA!" Foxy roared as he lunged.

"Gaaaaahh!" Fritz screamed, diving under the desk. Foxy rammed headfirst into the wall and fell to the floor with a _clunk_. Then he turned around and glared at Fritz. Bonnie entered the Office, grabbed the rim of the desk with his one hand, and overturned it.

"There'snowheretohideendoskeleton!" he yelled.

"No!" Fritz cried, jumping to his feet, zipping past Bonnie, and taking off down the hall. "No! Don't kill me!"

"Youbroughtthisonyourself!" Mangle yelled from overhead.

Fritz turned, took one look at Mangle, and swiped his flashlight at her. Mangle easily caught it and broke it in her hand. Then she yanked Fritz off the floor and drew him close.

"Ohyouwanttogetdirty?" said Mangle, smiling. "Finethennightguardlet'sdance!"

Fritz struggled to break free of Mangle's grapple with him, but Mangle held tight. She moved across the ceiling as she fought, slowly but determinedly heading towards the Kid's Cove, burdened by the weight of Fritz.

"Let me go already!" Fritz yelled.

"Notyet," said Mangle. "NextstopontheFoxinaExpress... Kid'sCove."

She entered the Kid's Cove, but she didn't drop Fritz. Instead, she detached from the ceiling and the two of them crashed to the ground.

"Ow!" said Fritz as he touched bottom. He tried again to break free, but Mangle held on.

"Notsofast," she said, her endoskeleton eye jittering about. "I'mstillnotdonewithyou."

"What-what're you going to do to me?" Fritz stammered.

"OhFoxinajustwantstohavealittlefunwithyou," said Mangle, smiling. "We'reintheKid'sCovesolet'splayagametogetherFoxinaevenhasaspecialoneinmindandit'scalled'Let'sSeeHowLongTheNightGuardCanSurviveAgainstFoxina!'"

"What? No!" Fritz cried. "No, bad game! Bad game! I'd like to go now, please!"

"Heyyoubroughtthisonyourself," said Mangle again, shrugging.

"Exactly _how_?" Fritz asked.

"You'retheonewhosetourA. 20," said Mangle. "Youwantedachallengesoyougotone."

"Yeah, well, this challenge is _over_!" Fritz yelled. He broke free of Mangle's grasp and bolted from the Kid's Cove, back into the Office. He righted the desk and got behind it and sat in the chair, reaching into one of the desk drawers and pulling out another flashlight.

"Good thing I keep a spare," he muttered.

He then quickly checked the clock. It read 5 AM.

"Great," he smiled. "I'm almost done." He then looked up and saw BB in the Office.

Fritz's eyes widened, then he looked at his flashlight. The bottom of it was open and the batteries were gone. Fritz then looked up at BB and saw him standing there, laughing at him.

"Shut up!" Fritz yelled. "Just shut up!"

BB kept on laughing.

The sound of running footsteps sounded, and Fritz quickly turned to the Main Hall. But as his flashlight was disabled, there was nothing he could do. Foxy jumped out from the hallway, his jaws open wide and screaming. Fritz instinctively ducked down under the desk just as Foxy reached the desk. He heard another crash as Foxy hit the wall, and then...

 _Ding... dong... ding... dong..._

The bonging of the bell sounded again, signaling that it was 6 AM.

"YES!" Fritz yelled, lowering his fist, elbow to hip. "Did it with all their A.I.s at level 20!"

"You did _what_?"

Fritz peeked out from under the desk to see the manager staring down at him.

"Oh, sir," he stammered, "I-"

"Fritz," said the manager sternly, "you are _not_ to tamper with the Artificial Intelligences of the animatronics. It was a clearly stated rule for employees. Now tell me why you did it, and don't lie to me."

Fritz glanced away.

"I just, um... well, I know how Jeremy was doing so well, and, well, I wanted to do well too, so I set their A.I.s at 20 so that I would have a challenge, and I thought you'd be proud of me for completing a night while they're all hyperactive."

He looked back at the manager, and saw that he was now glaring at him.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!" the manager yelled. "I told you while you started this job to leave the animatronics alone, because we need them in perfect condition for the daytime. Now, you know that altering the animatronics' A.I.s could result in them unsuitable for work, and probably even causing to have them completely rebuilt. And I can also see that you went into the Parts  & Service room and brought out the Old animatronics, too. And _those_ would be used as temporary replacements for the Toys should they ever get wrecked in some way, for instance, _tampering with their A.I.s_! But no, you _had_ to go and tamper with _their_ A.I.s too! And now, thanks to you, we have no animatronics to use for this restaurant, we may have to shut down, _and there's no way that any more restaurants can be opened_!"

Fritz couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Fritz. "I won't do that next time."

"Next time?" said the manager. "There won't _be_ a next time. You're fired."

"What?" said Fritz in shock. "No, please sir! Please don't fire me!"

"It's all your fault," said the manager. "The whole restaurant has been put in jeopardy because of you. You and your foolish ego. I know that you didn't follow a rule, and normally I wouldn't fire my clients for that. But the rule you broke was the one that was absolutely crucial to _NOT_ be broken. And I will not tolerate it." He wrote something down on a pink slip of paper and handed it to Fritz.

Fritz looked down at the pink slip.

PINK SLIP

TO: Fritz Smith

 **Notice of Termination**

Employee #: 3

Effective date: now

note: First day on the job? Really?!

Fritz looked sadly at the pink slip, then at the manager.

"All right, then," he said finally. "Good day."

The manager looked up from his paperwork and nodded. "Good day."

Fritz turned and left the building.

Closed

When Freddy woke up, he was back in the Parts & Service room. He could feel all his joints unclenched. He swiveled his eyes around the room; they weren't skittering all over the place, so that was a good sign. He tested his arms, then his legs, one by one, and found that they didn't feel hyperactive.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three..." Freddy tested his voice box. It wasn't sped up.

"Back to normal," he muttered, then he sat up, wincing at the pain in his knees. "Bonnie? Chica? Foxy? Are you guys all right?"

"Umm..." Freddy saw Bonnie slowly stand up. "... Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Me too!" said Chica, joining them.

"Foxy?" said Freddy. "Are you still sped-up?"

"Nay, lad, I be fine," said Foxy. "Me limbs be normal once more."

"Good," said Freddy, nodding. "That's good. Let's go to Toy Freddy and see if he's all right too."

He left the Parts & Service room with the other Old animatronics. Walking towards the Show Stage, he could see Toy Freddy just getting off of it. He didn't seem to be sped up either.

"Toy Freddy?" said Freddy. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I believe so," Toy Freddy replied.

"Foxy?" said Mangle.

"She's calling for you," said Bonnie.

"I be here," said Foxy.

Mangle crawled up to him and wrapped herself around him. "Oh, Foxy, that was so frightening last night, with out A.I.s being set so high. Foxina felt like Foxina was never going to get repaired."

"Well, ye did, an' that's what counts," said Foxy, patting her back reassuringly.

"Yes, the staff repaired us," said Toy Freddy, "but I believe that they repaired us, but they do not think that we _are_ repaired. Either that, or they simply do not care, as the... well... never mind."

Freddy frowned in confusion. He didn't know what Toy Freddy was upset about.

"Hey, by the way," said Toy Bonnie, "Toy Freddy, there's this song that Freddy, Toy Chica, Bonnie, and I were practicing. Did you want to hear it?"

"Right!" said Freddy. "I had forgotten about that."

"Oh, yes!" said Toy Chica. "Yes, please want to hear it!"

"Of course!" said Toy Freddy. "I love to listen to music! BB, Puppet, come, sit. Listen." He sat down at a table, as did BB and the Puppet. Foxy, Mangle, and Chica joined them. Golden Freddy teleported in beside them. Freddy was tapping his microphone to see if it worked fine, Toy Bonnie was tuning his guitar, and Toy Chica had removed her beak, as that caused her voice to sound slightly bionic.

"Umm..." Bonnie looked at Toy Freddy. "... Can I borrow your microphone?"

"Of course you can," said Toy Freddy, tossing it up to Bonnie. Bonnie caught it and brought it to his jaw.

California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!

Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west  
A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness  
The track hits ya eardrum like a slug to ya chest  
Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex  
We in that sunshine state where that bomb ass hemp be  
The state where ya never find a dance floor empty  
And pimps be on a mission for them greens  
Lean mean money-makin-machines servin fiends  
I been in the game for ten years makin rap tunes  
Ever since honeys was wearin sassoon  
Now it's '95 and they clock me and watch me  
Diamonds shinin lookin like I robbed Liberace  
It's all good, from Diego to tha Bay  
Your city is tha bomb if your city makin pay  
Throw up a finger if ya feel the same way  
Dre puttin it down for  
Californ-I-a

California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin! 

Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it mama  
Shake it Cali  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it...

Out on bail fresh outta jail, California dreamin  
Soon as I stepped on the scene, I'm hearin hoochies screamin  
Fiendin for money and alcohol  
The life of a west side playa where cowards die and it's all ball  
Only in Cali where we riot not rally to live and die  
In L.A. we wearin Chucks not Ballies (that's right)  
Dressed in Locs and khaki suits and ride is what we do  
Flossin but have caution we collide with other crews  
Famous cause we program worldwide  
Let'em recognize from Long Beach to Rosecrans  
Bumpin and grindin like a slow jam, it's west side  
So you know the row won't bow down to no man  
Say what you say  
But give me that bomb beat from Dre  
Let me serenade the streets of L.A.  
From Oakland to Sacktown  
The Bay Area and back down  
Cali is where they put they mack down  
Give me love!

California... knows how to party  
California... knows how to party  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!

Now make it shake...

Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it mama  
Shake it Cali  
Shake it shake it baby  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it...

Uh, yeah, uh, longbeach in tha house, uh yeah  
Oaktown, Oakland definitely in tha house hahaha  
Frisko, Frisko  
Hey, you know LA is up in this  
Pasadena, where you at  
Yeah, Inglewood, Inglewood always up to no good  
Even Hollywood tryin to get a piece baby  
Sacramento, sacramento where ya at? yeah

Throw it up y'all, throw it up, Throw it up  
Let's show these fools how we do this on that west side  
Cause you and I know it's tha best side

Yeah, That's riight  
West coast, west coast  
Uh, California Love  
California Love

"Bravo!" said Toy Freddy, applauding. "I say, well done, you four!"

"Yaaaaaay!" BB cheered, clapping his balls of hands.

"That sounded _awesome_ ," the Puppet agreed, giving them the thumbs-up.

"I'd clap, but I don't have any hands," said Chica.

Golden Freddy just shrugged. "Eh."

"Thank you, thank you all very much," said Freddy, bowing and tipping his hat.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all liked it!" said Toy Chica. "We practiced it for a long time!"

Toy Freddy looked troubled again.

"Toy Freddy?" Freddy asked him. "Are you all right? Did you like the song?"

"Oh, of course, of course, but..." Toy Freddy blinked and looked up at Freddy. "I was just thinking about something else."

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"You will wish you did not inquire," said Toy Freddy.

"No, I wish," said Freddy. "What is it? C'mon, tell me."

"Well..." Toy Freddy got up onto the stage. "Everyone, could I have your attention, please?" Freddy and the others sat down and looked up at Toy Freddy.

"I heard some of the staff talking to the manager, and... well... I am afraid I have some bad news."

"What?" said Toy Bonnie, surprised. "What is it?"

"This place... believe it or not... is closed right now," said Toy Freddy, shaking his head sadly.

"No duh," said Bonnie. "It's always closed at this time."

"No, I mean..." Toy Freddy paused. "Excuse me, this is difficult... permanently. This place will not be open anymore. It has gone out of business."

"WHAT?!" said the Puppet in surprise. "Why would they do that? Don't the kids love us?"

Foxy's eyepatch shot up, his eyes wide.

"I know," said Toy Freddy. "But Fazbear Entertainment is just not earning enough money here. And remember how Fritz tampered with us a few nights ago? Despite the company repairing us, the manager thinks there is something permanently wrong with us. This place is a sinking ship, and I am afraid we are going down with it."

"Nooooo!" Toy Chica cried. "Don't tell me..."

"Yes," said Toy Freddy. "We are going to be shut down, and possibly scrapped, or have our parts used for something else. I am sorry to be the bringer of bad news, everyone. But it looks like this is the end."

Freddy blinked and opened his mouth in surprise. Toy Bonnie lowered his head and he sighed, shutting his eyes. Foxy and Mangle looked at each other, a look of despair in their eyes. Toy Chica started to cry, and Bonnie pulled her close, his face twisted to a look of pure sorrow. BB buried his face in the balls of his hands, whimpering. The Puppet clasped his hands over his head, the purple streaks under his eyes completely resembling tears now. Golden Freddy slumped over even more than he normally did and lowered his head, the wires poking out of his right eye now resembling tears also.

"Then this is it," said Chica sadly. "Nothing left to hope for."

"Well..." said Toy Freddy. "There is the slight chance that they might reopen this place, but other than that... yes, there is not _much left_ to hope for. Thank you for listening." Toy Freddy sat down on the edge of the stage, slouching forward in a look of defeat.

"Toy Freddy, this..." Freddy walked over to Toy Freddy and sat down beside him. "You know, the manager _might_ decide to reopen Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There's still hope."

"Yes, there is that possibility," said Toy Freddy. "But they might replace us with other animatronics. We might be a little too frightening during the day, too, as of right now. Just a few days ago, I heard a kid saying that he wanted to go home after seeing Toy Chica."

"Yeah, I still don't understand that kid," said Toy Chica.

"Well, what if they decided to still put your endoskeleton into the new animatronic?" Freddy suggested. "That way, you wouldn't get scrapped _completely_."

"Oh," said Toy Freddy, perking up a bit. "Yes, that would be good. But then... what animatronic would they put me into? I do not want to be something like a parrot or... or... a monkey!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Freddy, incredulous. "With your voice, they might pick a gorilla or an elephant or something else that would sound it would have a deep voice. You're not going to have the body of a smaller, weaker creature. Or, maybe they'll do what they did with Chica and just enlarge the animal so that it matches the same size as the others."

"Possibly," said Toy Freddy. "But then what if they decide to make the new animatronic bodies smaller than the size that we are at currently?"

"I don't know," said Freddy. "I just don't know."

"This can't be happening!" BB cried. "This has got to be a dream! Pinch me, Toy Freddy. Any moment now, I'll wake up, and... and..."

"BB," said Toy Freddy calmly, "I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do. This place is closed, and tomorrow, we are going to be put in storage and possibly taken apart for other uses. I wish that this was a dream too, BB, or that if it was real, that I could dream of it not happening. But know this, young one:

"Robots do not dream."

Captured

Freddy opened his eyes to darkness placed directly in front of him. He frowned, then reached out and touched the hard, gristly surface. It was wood. Looking around, Freddy saw Bonnie beside him, but no one else.

"Bonnie?" Freddy whispered. "Where are we?"

"I saw the whole thing," said Bonnie. "Turns out that having two red dots for eyes has its advantages. They couldn't see me looking at them at all. The staff stocked us away... two in each crate... and then that was all I saw."

"Okay," said Freddy. "I'm just wondering what happened to us."

"Freddy?" said Toy Freddy. "I hear you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Freddy called back. "Who are you with?"

"Umm... Chica, I think," said Toy Freddy. There was a thumping, as if his hand was feeling something. "Chica? Is this you?"

"Yes," came her voice. "And also, why are you touching my-"

"Oh!" said Toy Freddy. "Oh, sorry, Chica."

"It's fine," she said with a slight hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Um, Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked. "Who was paired up with who?"

"I think... that Toy Bonnie is with BB, and Foxy is with Toy Chica, and Mangle is with the Puppet, and Golden Freddy... vanished, I guess. Good riddance for him."

All of a sudden, there was a loud "YEEEAAAGH!" and the sound of snapping wood. A moment later, Freddy heard someone calling his name:

"Freddy? Freddy?"

"I'm here," said Freddy, confused as to what was going on.

The wood in front of him broke suddenly, and was widened enough for him to fit through. Freddy could now see that his rescuer was Mangle.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked.

"Foxina's helping you escape," said Mangle. "What's it look like Foxina's doing?"

Freddy stepped out of the crate that he was in, Bonnie close behind. Freddy could see that they were in a truck. The restaurant was bulldozed to the ground, leaving a big, gaping pit behind.

"Where's Toy Freddy?" Mangle asked.

"He's here, I think," said Freddy, pointing to the crate next to him.

Mangle jabbed her foot into the wood and pushed, letting it snap and crack apart. Then she wedged her hand in the gash left behind and easily ripped a large hole in it. Mangle filed away at the edges to make it bigger, and then slithered back.

Toy Freddy and Chica came out of the crate, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Chica asked.

"Mangle's helping us all escape," said Freddy.

"Where are Foxina's friends?" Mangle asked. " Foxina needs to set them free, too."

"Just start ripping open crates, and let whoever is inside out," said Toy Freddy. "We shall assist."

Mangle crept over the the nearest crate and started ripping it open too.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy appeared with a _pop_.

"Hi, everybody," he said.

"Golden Freddy!" said Freddy. "Perfect!"

"I know I am, but that doesn't mean I don't need my beauty sleep," said Golden Freddy, rubbing his eye sockets. "What's going on? What's with all the boxes?"

"Remember what I said yesterday?" said Toy Freddy. "That the restaurant was closed? Well, they bulldozed it to the ground, and now we are in all of these storage crates, and we need to get out. Some of us are not strong enough to get out on our own, but Mangle did all right..."

"Good," said Golden Freddy. "Wait here." He vanished, and in a moment, burst out of a crate several feet away from them.

"Show-off," said Bonnie.

Toy Bonnie and BB crawled out of the crate, Golden Freddy helping them out.

"Thanks!" said Toy Bonnie.

"It's no prob, I'm good for the job," said Golden Freddy, smiling slightly.

"There's one more crate left," said Mangle. Before she could bust it open, a hook burst forth from its wooden surface. The hook drove down, ripping a large gash in the wood. An endoskeleton foot kicked out, smashing a titanic hole in the wood, and moment later, Foxy and Toy Chica came out.

"It be okay, lass," said Foxy. "I c'n get out meself just fine."

"Yaaaaay!" Toy Chica cheered joyfully, clapping her hands together. "Everyone's out! Bonnie, you're okay too!" She ran up to Bonnie and embraced him.

"Is everyone okay?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Yes," said Freddy. "I hope so, anyways."

"Well then," said Toy Freddy, "we had better **–** " But then he froze and didn't move.

"Then what?" Freddy asked. "Toy Freddy, are you okay?"

"Stay still, all of you," said Toy Freddy quietly. "Do not dare to move a metal limb."

Obediently, everyone tensed up and stayed still. All except for Mangle, who crashed to the ground like a dead thing.

"Why do we have to stay still?" Freddy whispered through his teeth.

"They saw us," Toy Freddy whispered back.

"Who?"

"The staff. The humans."

Suddenly, five men walked up to Freddy and the others.

"What's going on?" one of them asked. "They aren't moving. What are you talking about?" His voice was very familiar. Freddy angled his eyes very carefully and looked at him.

It was the purple man.

"No, they were!" said a different man. "I saw them! I heard voices, and then I saw the Mangled thing burst out of one of the crates, and then start tearing at another. I left after that to tell you."

"I don't know how they got out of there," said the purple man, "but they can't move on their own. They can only walk around during the day. But then again, I didn't see anyone else around here. _Was_ there anyone else?"

"Um..." said the second man, stuttering. "I-I-I don't know, I don't think so."

" _Perfect_ ," said the purple man, clearly agitated. "The boss is going to flip if he sees this. Let's get the old ones back in their crates. And bundle them up this time; makes sure that they can't get out. And take Toy Freddy and the other ones to the truck. They need to be scrapped now, if Mangle really _did_ break out herself. Got that?"

"Got it," said the second man, and started towards Toy Freddy.

 _What's going on?_ Freddy thought in terror. _Why are these men scrapping Toy Freddy and the others? Am I ever going to see them again? Is the restaurant ever going to be open again?_

So many questions, and so little time.

To Be Continued...


End file.
